familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August 19
Events *43 BC - Octavian, later known as Augustus, compels the senate to elect him Consul. *1504 - Battle of Knockdoe. *1561 - An 18-year-old Mary Queen of Scots returns to Scotland, after spending 13 years in France. *1692 - Salem Witch Trials: In Salem, Province of Massachusetts Bay five women and a clergyman are executed after being convicted of witchcraft. *1745 - Jacobite Rising, Prince Charles Edward Stuart lands from a French warship in Glenfinnan, raises his standard and marches on London - the start of the Second Jacobite Rebellion known as "the 45". *1768 - Saint Isaac's Cathedral is founded in Saint Petersburg, Russia. *1782 - American Revolutionary War: Battle of Blue Licks - The last major engagement of the war, almost ten months after the surrender of the British commander Lord Cornwallis following the Siege of Yorktown. *1812 - War of 1812: American frigate USS Constitution defeats the British frigate HMS Guerrière off the coast of Nova Scotia, Canada earning her nickname "Old Ironsides". *1813 - Gervasio Antonio de Posadas joins Argentina's second triumvirate. *1839 - Presentation of Jacque Daguerre's new photographic process to the French Academy of Sciences. *1848 - California Gold Rush: The New York Herald breaks the news to the East Coast of the United States of the gold rush in California (although the rush started in January). *1862 - Indian Wars: During an uprising in Minnesota, Lakota warriors decide not to attack heavily-defended Fort Ridgely and instead turn to the settlement of New Ulm, killing white settlers along the way. *1895 - American frontier murderer and outlaw, John Wesley Hardin, is killed by an off-duty policeman in a saloon in El Paso. *1915 - World War I: The Battle of Van begins *1919 - Afghanistan gains full independence from the United Kingdom. *1927 - Metropolitan Sergius proclaimed the declaration of loyalty of the Russian Orthodox Church to the Soviet state. *1934 - The first All-American Soap Box Derby is held in Dayton. * 1934 - The creation of the position Führer approved by the German electorate with 89.9% of the popular vote. *1942 - World War II: Operation Jubilee - The 2nd Canadian Infantry Division leads an allied forces amphibious assault on Dieppe. *1944 - World War II: Liberation of Paris - Paris rises against German occupation with the help of Allied troops. *1945 - Vietnam War: Viet Minh led by Ho Chi Minh take power in Hanoi, Vietnam. *1953 - Cold War: The CIA helps to overthrow the government of Mohammed Mossadegh in Iran and reinstate the Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi. *1955 - In the Northeast United States, severe flooding caused by Hurricane Diane, claims 200 lives. *1960 - Cold War: In Moscow, downed American U-2 pilot Francis Gary Powers is sentenced to ten years imprisonment by the Soviet Union for espionage. * 1960 - Sputnik program: Sputnik 5 - The Soviet Union launches the satellite with the dogs Belka and Strelka, 40 mice, 2 rats and a variety of plants. *1965 - Japanese prime minister Eisaku Sato becomes the first post-World War II sitting prime minister to visit Okinawa. *1975 - The cricket test match between England and Australia is called off after the pitch is vandalised by supporters of George Davis. *1980 - Saudia Flight 163, a Lockheed L-1011 TriStar burns after making an emergency landing at King Khalid International Airport in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, killing 301 people. *1981 - Gulf of Sidra Incident: United States fighters intercept and shoot down two Libyan Sukhoi Su-22 fighter jets over the Gulf of Sidra. *1987 - Hungerford Massacre: In the United Kingdom, Michael Ryan kills sixteen people with an assault rifle and then commits suicide. *1989 - Polish president Wojciech Jaruzelski nominates Solidarity activist Tadeusz Mazowiecki to be the first non-communist Prime Minister in 42 years. * 1989 - Raid on offshore pirate station, Radio Caroline in North Sea by British and Dutch governments. *1990 - Leonard Bernstein conducts his final concert, ending with Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 7. *1991 - Collapse of the Soviet Union, August Coup: Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev placed under house arrest while on holiday in the town of Foros, Crimea. *1997 - The Teamsters end their 15-day walkout against United Parcel Service. *1999 - In Belgrade, tens of thousands of Serbians rally to demand the resignation of Federal Republic of Yugoslavia President Slobodan Milošević. *2002 - A Russian Mi-26 helicopter carrying troops is hit by a Chechen missile outside of Grozny, killing 118 soldiers. *2003 - A car-bomb attack on United Nations headquarters in Iraq kills the agency's top envoy Sergio Vieira de Mello and 21 other employees. * 2003 - A Hamas planned suicide attack on a bus in Jerusalem kills 23 Israelis, 7 of them children in the Jerusalem bus 2 massacre. *2005 - The first-ever joint military exercise between Russia and China, called Peace Mission 2005 begins. *2005 - A series of strong storms lash Southern Ontario spawning several tornadoes as well as ceating extreme flash flooding within the city of Toronto and its surrounding communities. Births *1398 - Marqués de Santillana, Spanish poet (d. 1458) *1557 - Frederick I (d. 1608) *1590 - Henry Rich, English soldier (d. 1649) *1596 - Elizabeth Stuart (d. 1662) *1621 - Gerbrand van den Eeckhout, Dutch painter (d. 1674) *1631 - John Dryden, English poet (d. 1700) *1646 - John Flamsteed, English astronomer (d. 1719) *1686 - Eustace Budgell, English writer (d. 1737) * 1686 - Nicola Porpora, Italian composer (d. 1768) *1689 - Samuel Richardson, English writer (d. 1761) *1711 - Edward Boscawen, British admiral (d. 1761) *1743 - Madame du Barry, French courtesan (d. 1793) *1846 - Luis Martín, Spanish Superior-General of the Society of Jesus (d. 1906) *1853 - Aleksei Brusilov, Russian general (d. 1926) *1870 - Bernard Baruch, American financier (d. 1965) *1871 - Orville Wright, American aviation pioneer (d. 1948) *1875 - Stjepan Seljan, Croatian explorer (d. 1936) *1878 - Manuel Quezon, President of the Philippines (d. 1944) *1881 - George Enescu, Romanian composer (d. 1955) *1883 - Coco Chanel, French clothing designer (d. 1971) * 1883 - Elsie Ferguson, American film actress (d. 1961) *1892 - Alfred Lunt, American actor (d. 1977) *1896 - Olga Baclanova, Russian-born actress (d. 1974) *1899 - Charlie Hall, English comedian actor (d. 1959) *1900 - Gilbert Ryle, British philosopher (d. 1976) *1902 - Ogden Nash, American poet (d. 1971) *1903 - James Gould Cozzens, American novelist (d. 1978) *1906 - Philo Farnsworth, American inventor (d. 1971) *1907 - Thruston B. Morton, American politician (d. 1982) *1912 - Austin Dobson, British racing driver (d. 1963) *1913 - Richard Simmons, American actor (d. 2003) * 1913 - John Argyris, Greek aeronautical engineer, one of the creators of the Finite Element Method (d. 2004) *1914 - Lajos Baróti, Hungarian footballer (d. 2005) *1915 - Ring Lardner Jr, American journalist and screenwriter (d. 2000) * 1915 - Alfred Rouleau, French Canadian businessman and administrator (Desjardins Group) (d. 1985) *1919 - Malcolm Forbes, American publisher (d. 1990) *1921 - Gene Roddenberry, American television producer (d. 1991) *1925 - Claude Gauvreau, Canadian playwright (d. 1971) *1926 - Arthur Rock, American venture capitalist *1928 - Bernard Levin, English journalist, author, and broadcaster (d. 2004) * 1928 - Norman Brooks, Canadian singer (d. 2006) *1930 - Frank McCourt, Irish-American author *1931 - Willie Shoemaker, American jockey (d. 2003) *1934 - Renee Richards, American physician *1935 - Bobby Richardson, American baseball player *1938 - Diana Muldaur, American actress *1939 - Ginger Baker, English musician *1940 - Johnny Nash, American singer * 1940 - Jill St. John, American actress *1942 - Fred Thompson, American politician and actor *1943 - Billy J. Kramer, British singer *1944 - Bodil Malmsten, Swedish writer * 1944 - Charles Wang, Chinese-born philanthropist *1945 - Ian Gillan, English singer (Deep Purple) *1946 - Bill Clinton, Former American president * 1946 - Beat Raaflaub, Swiss conductor * 1946 - Dawn Steel, American film producer (d. 1997) *1947 - Gerard Schwarz, American conductor *1947 - Terry Hoeppner, American football coach (d. 2007) *1948 - Gerald McRaney, American actor * 1948 - Tipper Gore, Second Lady of the United States *1950 - Jennie Bond, British journalist *1951 - John Deacon, English musician (Queen) *1952 - Jonathan Frakes, American actor and director *1953 - Nanni Moretti, Italian film actor, director and producer *1953 - Mary Matalin, US political consultant and commentator *1954 - Oscar Larrauri, Argentine racing driver *1955 - Peter Gallagher, American actor * 1955 - Ned Yost, American baseball player and manager *1956 - Adam Arkin, American actor *1957 - Li-Young Lee, Indonesia-born American poet *1958 - Anthony Muñoz, American football player * 1958 - Gary Gaetti, American baseball player *1960 - Morten Andersen, American football player *1961 - Jonathan Coe, British author *1962 - Tammy Bruce, American political commentator * 1962 - Valérie Kaprisky, French actress *1963 - John Stamos, American actor * 1963 - Yip Sai Wing, Hong Kong musician (Beyond) * 1963 - Joey Tempest, Swedish singer (Europe) *1964 - Whitney Prescott, American model *1965 - Kyra Sedgwick, American actress * 1965 - Kevin Dillon, American actor * 1965 - Maria de Medeiros, Portuguese actress and director *1966 - Lee Ann Womack, American musician *1968 - Nikolaos Kaklamanakis, Greek windsurfer, gold medalist *1969 - Matthew Perry, Canadian actor * 1969 - Nate Dogg, American rapper * 1969 - Clay Walker, American singer * 1969 - Patrick Van Horn, American actor * 1969 - Kirk Herbstreit, American football analyst (College GameDay) *1970 - Fat Joe, American rapper *1970 - Alex Alonso, American author & producer *1971 - João Vieira Pinto, Portuguese football player *1972 - Roberto Abbondanzieri, Argentine footballer * 1972 - Sammi Cheng Sau Man, Hong Kong singer and actress *1973 - Mette-Marit * 1973 - Callum Blue, British actor * 1973 - Marco Materazzi, Italian footballer * 1973 - Lilian Garcia, wrestling announcer *1975 - Tracie Thoms, American actress *1977 - Iban Mayo, Spanish cyclist *1978 - Chris Capuano, American baseball player *1979 - Dave Douglas, American musician (Relient K) * 1979 - Oumar Kondé, Swiss footballer *1980 - Jun Jin, Korean rapper (Shinhwa) * 1980 - Darius Danesh, Scottish singer-songwriter & actor *1982 - Erika Christensen, American actress * 1982 - J. J. Hardy, American baseball player *1983 - Missy Higgins, Australian singer-songwriter * 1983 - Tammin Sursok, Australian actress & singer * 1983 - Mike Conway, British racing driver *1984 - Micah Alberti, American actor * 1984 - Ryan Taylor, English footballer *1985 - Megan Rochell, American singer *1986 - Saori Kimura, Japanese volleyball player *1987 - Anaïs Lameche, Swedish singer (Play) * 1987 - Ileana D'Cruz, Indian actress * 1987 - Richard Stearman, English footballer *1988 - Travis Tedford, American actor *1989 - Lil Romeo, American rapper and actor *1998 - Ella Guevara, Filipino child actress Deaths * 14 - Augustus, Roman Emperor (b. 63 BC) *1186 - Geoffrey II (b. 1158) *1245 - Ramon Berenguer IV (b. 1195) *1284 - Alphonso, son of Edward I of England (b. 1273) *1297 - Saint Louis of Toulouse, French Catholic bishop (b. 1274) *1493 - Frederick III (b. 1415) *1580 - Andrea Palladio, Italian architect (b. 1508) *1646 - Alexander Henderson, Scottish theologian *1662 - Blaise Pascal, French mathematician, physicist, and philosopher (b. 1623) *1680 - Jean Eudes, French catholic priest, founder of the Eudists (b. 1601) *1753 - Balthasar Neumann, German architect (b. 1687) *1819 - James Watt, Scottish inventor (b. 1736) *1822 - Jean Baptiste Joseph Delambre, French mathematician (b. 1749) *1883 - Jeremiah S. Black, American statesman (b. 1810) *1889 - Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam, French writer (b. 1838) *1895 - John Wesley Hardin, American gunfighter (b. 1853) *1900 - Jean-Baptiste Accolay, Belgian composer (b. 1833) *1914 - Franz Xavier Wernz, German Superior General of the Society of Jesus (b. 1844) *1923 - Vilfredo Pareto, Italian sociologist and economist (b. 1845) *1929 - Sergei Diaghilev, Russian ballet impresario (b. 1872) *1936 - Federico García Lorca, Spanish author (b. 1898) *1944 - Günther von Kluge, German field marshal (b. 1882) *1945 - Tomas Burgos, Chilean philanthropist (b.1875) *1950 - Giovanni Giorgi, Italian physicist (b. 1871) *1954 - Alcide De Gasperi, Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1881) *1957 - David Bomberg, English painter (b. 1890) * 1957 - Carl-Gustaf Rossby, Swedish meteorologist (b. 1898) *1959 - Jacob Epstein, American-born sculptor (b. 1880) *1963 - Kathleen Parlow, Canadian violinist (b. 1890) *1967 - Hugo Gernsback, Luxembourg-born editor and publisher (b. 1884) *1968 - George Gamow, Ukrainian-born physicist (b. 1904) *1969 - Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, German architect (b. 1886) *1970 - Paweł Jasienica, Polish historian (b. 1909) *1975 - Jim Londos, wrestler (b. 1897) *1976 - Alastair Sim, Scottish actor and rector of Edinburgh University (b. 1900) *1977 - Groucho Marx, American comedian and actor (b. 1890) *1979 - Dorsey Burnette, American singer (b. 1932) *1980 - Otto Frank, father of Anne Frank (b. 1889) *1982 - August Neo, Estonian wrestler (b. 1908) *1986 - Hermione Baddeley, English actress (b. 1906) *1994 - Linus Pauling, American chemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry and Peace (b. 1901) *1995 - Pierre Schaeffer, French composer (b. 1910) *2000 - Antonio Pugliese, Italian professional wrestler (b. 1941) *2001 - Donald Woods, South African journalist and anti-apartheid activist (b. 1933) * 2000 - Bineshwar Brahma, Bodo literateur and religious figure (birth date unknown) *2001 - Betty Everett, American singer and pianist (b. 1939) *2003 - Carlos Roberto Reina, President of Honduras (b. 1926) * 2003 - Sérgio Vieira de Mello, Brazilian diplomat (b. 1948) *2005 - Bueno de Mesquita, Dutch comedian and actor (b. 1918) * 2005 - Mo Mowlam, British politician (b. 1949) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Vinalia Rustica celebrated in honor of Venus Libitina commemorating the founding of the oldest known temple to her, on the Esquiline Hill, in 293 BC on this date. *RC saints - Saint Sebald, Saint Louis of Toulouse, Jean-Eudes de Mézeray. *Russian and Georgian Orthodox churches celebrate the Saviour's Transfiguration, popularly known in Russia as the "Apples Feast" (it's the first day of the year when eating apples is allowed). *Afghanistan - Afghan Independence Day see above: 1919 *National Day of the Filipino Language, Philippines - Holiday for Quezon City, Quezon Province and other municipalities named after Manuel Quezon. *National Aviation Day, USA. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August